


Dancing Through Life

by Ace_Writes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Coming of Age, Dancing, Eventual Johnlock, Kidlock, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Teenlock, balletlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Writes/pseuds/Ace_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes loves dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Through Life

Sherlock was five years old when he learnt what dancing was, out with his parents on a bright summer evening, and obstinate that he would walk until he tired. It was well past Sherlock’s bedtime, but he’d insisted that he be allowed to play in the park until it grew dark. It was such a pleasant day that his parents agreed, pleased he was getting the fresh air, though they were tired by the constant need to stop him from getting himself into trouble – climbing trees twenty times his height, falling from swings, and trying to wade into the lake to see the swans, despite being unable to swim and their panicked warnings about disease and drowning.

It was then that he saw them, two girls – adults to his young mind, but teenagers in reality – swaying and twirling to music coming from a portable radio they’d rested on a nearby bench. They laughed and held hands, pulling each other round with dizzying looks of delight. Sherlock marvelled at how their skirts swished after them, how their hair flowed like waves, and how they moved in time to the music.

Sherlock tugged at his mother’s trousers.

“Mum? Mama, what are they doing?” he asked, pointing them out. Sherlock’s mother squinted against the brightness of the sun setting behind the two figures, and then smiled, looking to Sherlock.  
“They’re dancing.” She replied, in the voice she used to explain things to Sherlock without making him feel stupid. He was so very young, and she didn’t want him to stop asking questions.  
“Dancing?” Sherlock repeated, testing the word out for its connection to the movements he could see. He watched, captivated, as the song changed, and with it the dance; the song’s tempo slowed, the girls moved with more grace and flourish, lost to their own fun.  
“Yes, dear. Dancing. It’s when you move in time to music, for entertainment.” His mother was continuing, though Sherlock had already zoned out of her explanation.  
“For fun.” His father added, helpfully.

Sherlock trailed behind his parents the whole way home, turning over this new concept in his mind. That night, when his parents tucked him into bed, worn out from his day in the park and new discovery, Sherlock spoke up, voice soft with sleepiness.  
“Mummy, I should like to try dancing.”  
Sherlock’s mother gave him a smile, amused that something so simple could capture his attention in such a way.  
“We could organise dance lessons, if you want.” She suggested, to which Sherlock gave two enthusiastic nods.  
“Okay, then. You settle down to sleep now, alright? You’ve had a long day today. Sweet dreams, dear.” Sherlock’s mother leant over and pressed a gentle kiss to Sherlock’s forehead. Had he not already fallen asleep, Sherlock would have wrinkled his nose unhappily, pretending to have disliked the maternal coddling.

That night Sherlock dreamed of dancing in a sunset sky, soft music enveloping him as he spun through salmon clouds.


End file.
